Marry Me?
by SophieRomanoff
Summary: Pretty fluffy. Natasha is hurt on mission, Maria rushes to her hospital room to find Natasha out of it on morphine and asking the same question to Maria. Cute Shield wives and kinda useless lesbian Natasha Romanoff.


/Hey guys. I follow a blog on Tumblr called wlw prompts and I highly suggest it for all you fanficers out there. Here's one prompt I'll be writing today (but done in true Maria/Nat fashion).

Prompt: Person A: Holy shit you're so beautiful, will you marry me?

Person B: We've literally been married for 6 years, please stop doing this./

…

Work Text:

Maria rushed through the doors of the hospital wing, her heels clicking against the floor as she headed to the front desk.

As soon as the woman behind the desk saw the black haired agent stalk towards her, she stood.

"Mrs Hill." The woman grabbed her clipboard and came from behind the desk.

"Where is my wife?" Maria demanded, one eyebrow raised.

"Room 102."

Maria immediately took off, beating the woman even in her heels as the nurse rushed to catch up with her.

"Injuries?" Maria asked, her tone clipped.

The woman flicked through the pages in her hands as they continued to walk.

"Three broken ribs, concussion, fractured left wrist, dislocated shoulder and multiple cuts requiring stitches."

Maria blew out a breath from her nose, lips pressed in a tight line.

"Conscious?" Maria asked as they rounded the familiar corridor.

"Not upon arrival. We sent her for a brain scan and whilst there's a little swelling, it should get better in a couple days."

"Prognosis?"

"She's being woken every hour but everything looks as good as it could be at this moment in time. There shouldn't be any lasting damage. She's on morphine for the pain, so she's a little out of it, it's nothing to do with the head injury."

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware of how medication affects my wife." Maria stopped at the door to Natasha's room. "Thank you for your help." Another eyebrow raise.

"Ah...yes, of course. The doctor will be in shortly." The woman backed up.

Maria didn't mean to be so rude when the woman was just trying to help but she'd been called from the ground team when Natasha had gone down and had been waiting over an hour to hear what her wife's condition was.

It had been 75 minutes of pure torture and every single nerve in Maria's body was frazzled at this stage.

The black haired woman pushed the door open, blue eyes immediately taking in Natasha's body.

A white bandage taped down one side of her forehead and over the apple of her cheek.

Her left wrist in a thick white cast.

Dark bruises marring pale skin, especially prominent over the dislocated shoulder.

Cuts littered up the expanse of the uncasted arm, a couple with stitches and others with butterfly strips knitting the skin together.

Maria shed her heels and jacket, knowing she wouldn't be leaving the room any time soon.

She very gently climbed onto the bed, one leg sliding to rest just over Natasha's thighs.

The redhead hummed and blinked blearily as the older woman pressed a kiss to chapped lips.

"Mm, Ria?" Natasha murmured, her green eyes hazy as a smile spread across her face.

Seeing that smile, Maria felt like she could breathe for the first time in 77 minutes.

"Hey, Tash. How're you feeling?" Maria gently brushed a strand of red hair from her forehead, fingers lingering.

"Good." The redhead grinned. "'S nice."

Maria hummed, her own lips pulling into a soft smile. "Yes, I can see that."

Natasha's eyes widened a little and she swallowed. "Damn girl." A slow blink.

"Holy shit you're so beautiful. Will you marry me?"

Maria laughed softly, brows crinkling as she brushed her hand over Natasha's cheek. "Darling, you already put a ring on it. Six years ago." She wiggled her ring finger and Natasha looked down at her own hand and the simple silver band sitting there.

"Well ain't I the luckiest woman in the world." Natasha purred, wagging her eyebrows.

"None of that." Maria tutted but still leaned in to press a kiss to her lips again.

Natasha sighed softly, laying her head against Maria's shoulder.

"You're pretty." Natasha murmured. "Marry me?"

Maria gently stroked through her hair. "We've literally been married for six years, please stop doing this." She said fondly. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep, Nat."

The redhead snuggled into her side, eyelids fluttering shut. "Still gonna marry you." She grumbled.

Maria only laughed and shook her head, closing her eyes, just glad Natasha was safe and alive.

Plus it would be a pretty funny story to tell her wife when she felt better.

That she'd been thoroughly hit on and proposed to three times in the space of five minutes.

Natasha would wrinkle her nose in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a light pink.

Maria would get that sly look on her face as she told Natasha how pink suited her and would Natasha marry her?

Natasha would slap her arm and roll her eyes before leaning in for a kiss and proposing that they renew their vows.


End file.
